


Becoming

by EzzyAlpha



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, F/F, Grimdark, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't run from gods. Rose messing with that she can't understand has consequences, even after the game is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming

You start to notice it the third night you spend together. You probably wouldn't even have noticed, at least not for a while, if you weren't plagued by nightmares of red strings, fish Hitler and Dirk dying in front of your eyes.

You were revived but not healed. So you got out of your makeshift bed on the couch, climbed the stairs and stood in front of your bedroom, except it wasn't yours.

Even though this present wasn't yours, you were grateful for it. Had you been dumped in your present, their future, with Dirk and only Dirk, you might have very well died of heartbreak.

You hesitated, then knocked once. At a lack of response, you decided to turn around and head back to bed, what were you thinking, Rose was probably asleep or busy with work and- The sound of the door opening caused you to jump around and face Rose, dark bags under her eyes betraying that you were not the only one with trouble sleeping. You had begun to stammer, attempting an explanation that just didn't sound right, but Rose had stepped aside, inviting you in.

There wasn't much sleeping that night. Mostly conversations of Derse, the future and the past, dying. You can't remember who fell asleep first but you reckon it doesn't matter.

At least a month passed between the first and the second night. It was pouring and you stared at the ceiling, mesmerized by the sound of the waterfall and the rain. Rose had come to you that night, asking if you would like to come upstairs. You both slept soundly that night.

The morning came and you decided that yes, this should be a regular thing.

Which brings us to the third night. You sleep soundly until a familiar sound awakes you. Your vision flashes purple for a second, remembering exactly where you first heard that. Your eyes wander to the window, the moonlight shining through. You're not in your present and you are not in Derse. You roll to your side, Rose to your left mumbling in a language you can't understand.

You stay lying down, eyes wide and mouth open, unsure of what to do, a long minute passing before you even try to wake up Rose. You shake her and mumble, your mumbles turn to screaming and Rose awakens blinking and confused. As far as she can tell it was a regular nightmare, she shrugs, goes back to sleep, facing away from you, but you couldn't wake her up, you had to scream and shake her awake, and you could swear you saw black dribbling from her mouth.

You convince yourself it was a trick of the light, that Rose was just sleeping very deeply, but you can't fall back asleep and stare at the window until the sun rises.

Nothing happens for a while, you lose track of how many nights you spend together. It keeps the memories of the game at bay and New York is so, so cold at this time of the year, yeah, maybe you kiss sometimes but it's nothing, okay, you only have each other right now.

You awaken one night to the sound of Rose throwing up so you make your way to the bathroom and everything is black, black, black. You wake up in your bed and write it off as a nightmare, but Rose is quieter than usual, stays in bed with her laptop for most of the day, has a slight fever. She assures you it's nothing, a slight cold at most.

The sun burns your eyes one morning, you can't remember it being this bright before. Rose has marks all over her body, like she just removed a bunch of suction cups from herself. She's asleep for longer than before, almost doubling the hours she is in bed. You try not to worry but it's starting to get impossible. The signs are there but of what? You don't understand anything anymore but you knows Rose is in pain, and you love Rose.

One day you're brushing your hair and notice more loose hair than usual, must be stress. The dark marks under your eyes are getting darker and darker, must be all the time you spend awake just watching Rose to make sure she's okay. Your room is pretty much always dark now, the window covered first by blinds and then stacks and stacks of books. Rose is reading everything in the house and only leaves to get more books. You couldn't even understand the language in the first books she bought, only the newer ones, although all of them look the same.

Rose tries to comfort you, say everything is going to be okay. You know things aren't going to be okay, after all, she's sick, can't she see that? You should be the one to comfort her, but whenever you try she steps away.

You feel itchy all the time, you should change the sheets or something, they're staining black for whatever reason, did Rose spill ink on the bed, dammit Rose, you need to be more organized, being sick isn't an excuse to hunker down with ancient tomes all day and night, what are you even trying to do, you know this isn't good for you, didn't your little grimdark adventure tell you anything.

You realize you're screaming at her, she's looking up at you, eyes very wide and mouth agape. She looks like a child suffering from a long term illness. You immediately regret yelling at her and attempt to apologize but she just looks as scared as before.

You give up, throw yourself on the bed, cough a little. Black and red spills from your mouth to your hand and you stare at it. Your veins pulse, the darkness visible through your pale, grayish skin. You think you both need a doctor, but you're too tired to care so you let your arm drop onto the mattress. You hear Rose shift, maybe a soft sob even, and she sits next to you.

She says something and you don't understand. She blinks a few times, looking down onto you, and you wish you had the energy to tell her you're okay.

You cough again. It's like something's stuck in your throat. You sit up and bend over yourself, the coughs wrecking your body. You've gone from tired to being in immense pain. Rose jumps out of the bed and walks back, looking around in a panic.

Your mouth and throat feel slimy and you can feel something coming out of you. Your head throbs, your eyes feel like they could pop out of your skull, your mandible is strained under the force of whatever is leaving your body, blood violently pulsating and now gushing out of your ears. Your arms useless, now hanging by your side, you simply don't have the strength to move them, you can't even feel them anymore.

You can't hear anything either, you try to look at Rose and she's sobbing violently. Your eyes meet hers and she falls to her knees, seemingly crying ever worse than before. All you can taste is black, black, black, blood of gods long since dead and you retch as one of the several slimy tentacles that are now coming out of your mouth wraps itself around your useless legs. The area surrounding you is black and red, your blood and dark ichor spilling from every orifice in your body.

You try to call out to Rose as she falls to the floor, punching and crying, but you scream instead and it's inhumane. You cease to understand yourself as the last dribble of human blood escapes you, your mind is constellations and planets and the human in front of you is insignificant as you are part of a god now.


End file.
